Initial D Arcade Stage 4
Initial D: Arcade Stage 4 (also known as Initial D 4 in the US) is a 2007 arcade racing game based on the Initial D series. It is the fourth game in the Initial D Arcade Stage series. A limited edition, called Initial D Arcade Stage 4 Kai, also exists. This is the last entry to have a full English localization. Characters In alphabetical order: * Wataru Akiyama * Bunta Fujiwara * Takumi Fujiwara * Kozo Hoshino * Koichiro Iketani * Seiji Iwaki * Kyoko Iwase * Dr. Toshiya Joshima * Kenji * Kai Kogashiwa * Kenta Nakamura * Takeshi Nakazato * Daiki Ninomiya * Smiley Sakai * Mako Sato (as part of Impact Blue) * Sayuki (as part of Impact Blue) * Shingo Shoji * Kyoichi Sudo * Keisuke Takahashi * Ryosuke Takahashi * Itsuki Takeuchi * Two Guys From Tokyo Cars Honda *Civic EG6 *Civic EK9 *Integra Type R DC2 *S2000 AP1 Mazda *Roadster NA6C *RX-7 FC3S *RX-7 FD3S *RX-8 SE3P Mistubishi *Lancer Evolution III CE9A *Lancer Evolution IV CN9A *Lancer Evolution IX CT9A Nissan * 180SX S13 * Sileighty S13 * Silvia S13 * Silvia S14 * Silvia S15 * Skyline GT-R R32 * Skyline GT-R R34 Subaru *Impreza Coupe Ver.V GC8 *Impreza Sedan GDB-F Suzuki *Cappuccino EA11R Toyota *Altezza SXE10 *Corolla Levin AE85 *Corolla Levin AE86 *MR2 SW20 *Sprinter Trueno AE86 Courses * Akina Lake (Easy) * Myogi (Normal) * Akagi (Hard) * Akina (Hard) * Irohazaka (Hard) * Tsukuba (Expert) Soundtrack Opening * Raimei -out of kontrol- - M.o.v.e Akina Lake * Let's Go Come On - Manuel (Day only) * Go Beat Crazy - Fastway (Night only) Myogi * Speed Car - D-Team (Day only) * Fly To Me To The Moon & Back - The Spiders From Mars (Night only) Akagi * Revolution - Fastway (Day only) * We'll See Heaven - Digital Planet (Night only) Akina * All Around - Lia (Day only) * Eldorado - Dave Rodgers (Night only) Irohazaka * Raising Hell - Fastway (Day only) * Space Love - Fastway (Night only) Tsukuba * No Control - Manuel (Day only) * Forever Young - Symbol (Night only) * Rider Of The Sky - Ace (Project D only) Akina (Fight Bunta) * The Fire's On Me - Spock Ending * Namida 3000 - M.o.v.e Updates Ver.1.1 If the data is lost due to the renewal of the license, it can be recovered in the case. The game nature has not changed. Ver.1.2 I adjusted the boost and behavior in the national match and the in-store match, and I couldn't use the bug technique, so it was necessary to run accurately when the match. Some of the chassis that have been connected online in the past have had some irrelevant straight lines (deterioration of CG) during course driving, but it seems that they are almost gone now. Ver.1.50 (Initial D Arcade Stage 4 revised) Added cars: *Altezza SXE10 *Roadster NA6C *RX-8 SE3P the behavior of the car has been changed, mainly when the under is exposed. Also, I could not use under cancellation. Also, the attract demo has been changed (at the beginning, the FD tachometer repeatedly goes up and down for many revolutions, and immediately after that, it appears that the number of revolutions goes up until the meter for Hachirok goes to the rev limiter. Logo, some CG changes etc.). Ver.1.51 (Initial D Arcade Stage 4 revised) It is a version upgrade performed during the location test of "revised", but no change seems to be found. It did not spread to general stores. Navigation Category:Initial D Arcade Stage Category:Games